El acuerdo, la continuación
by NewKanaid
Summary: Continuación de "El acuerdo", debido a problemas con la cuenta anterior. ¡Las cosas están que arden entre 2D y Murdoc! ¿Que pasará?


Capitulo 6: Falling (Stop the dams)

El día después de una firma de autógrafos tenía cierta rutina; como generalmente Murdoc siempre hacia algo que terminaba arruinándolo todo (golpear a algún tipo, insultar a quien fuera, acosar a alguna chica, _**acostarse**_ con alguna chica…) lo que generalmente pasaba era que al día siguiente, muy temprano, Jamie y Damon iba a Estudios Kong para darle una buena regañada, que para variar caía en oídos sordos y ambos discutían con el bajista hasta casi llegar a las manos; luego la cosa se calmaba gracias a Noodle (ya fuese con su sola presencia, que les dijera algo para tratar de calmar los ánimos o que amenazara con matarlos si no se callaban y se calmaban; la ultima vez había traído un hacha…); al final terminaban discutiendo más civilizadamente, lo que terminaba con la típica promesa vacía de "ya está, no lo vuelvo a hacer" de Murdoc, para terminar uniéndose a los planes del cuarteto y huir antes del atardecer para evitar la salida de los zombies. Por obvias razones, Murdoc no esperaba con mucho ánimo esos días. Fue por eso que Jamie no podía creer lo que su esposa le dijo casi a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente a la firma de autógrafos.

- ¿Llamó quien?

- Murdoc; dice que quiere verlos a ti y a Damon en Estudios Kong lo más pronto posible.

A Jamie se le fue el sueño en ese momento.

Damon tuvo una reacción similar cuando su amigo le llamó a su casa para informarle; el dibujante había oído un ruido raro a través del teléfono, carcajadas, y a la pequeña hija del cantante preguntar "¿Estas bien, papi?"; Suzi tuvo la amabilidad de decirle, muriéndose de la risa que, aparentemente por la impresión Damon había olvidado que había cambiado de lugar un sofá el día anterior y había tropezado con este y rodado de la sala hasta la cocina, causando la risa de Missy (1). El pobre seguía adolorido cuando Jamie pasó por él a su casa, pero para su buena suerte, este estaba más interesado en saber porque Murdoc los quería ver con tanta urgencia y apuró el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a Kong.

Muy pronto, el dibujante y el cantante se encontraron frente a la puerta del edificio al que los Gorillaz llamaban "hogar"; Damon tocó el botón del interfon y la rasposa voz del bajista demoniaco se oyó a través de las bocinas en mal estado.

- ¿Quién?

- Somos nosotros, Murdoc, ábrenos –contestó Jamie.

- ¡Era tiempo! –dijo el bajista, de malas maneras y cortó la comunicación; aun así, su voz se escuchó claramente cuando gritó: –. ¡Ve a abrir la puerta, Face-ache!

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –contestó el vocalista–. Cielos, me trata mejor cuando tenemos sexo.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Jamie, que había oído algo de lo que había dicho 2D cuando este les había abierto a puerta a él y a Damon.

- Nada Jamie, nada –respondió 2D rápidamente; Murdoc aun no le había dicho si podía confesarles al par el nuevo giro que su relación había tomado y prefirió suponer que el bajista prefería que siguiera en secreto–. Pasen.

- Gracias –respondió Damon, que no había oído nada ya que se había distraído por pender un cigarro.

Jamie seguía con dudas, pero prefirió guardárselas por el momento y enfocar su atención en otro tema.

- ¿Sabes para que quiere hablarnos Murdoc? –preguntó el dibujante.

- Ni idea. Y Russel está en las mismas –les respondió el peliazul, caminando con ellos hacia el cuarto de las guitarras.

- Ya veo…

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! –dijo el moreno, de pie junto a la silla donde Noodle se encontraba sentada al ver llegar a tecladista con los otros dos.

- Perdón, pero Damon tuvo un pequeño accidente en la mañana y eso nos retrasó un poco –por un momento Jamie se imaginó a Damon en ropa interior dando volteretas por toda su sala y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantarse al menos un poco la risa.

- ¿Uh?

- Nada, 2D –dijo Damon, medio avergonzado.

- Bueno, basta de tonterías y empecemos de una vez que esto es importante –les reprendió el bajista.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Murdoc? –preguntó Jamie.

- De Noodle…

- ¿Noodle? –preguntó Damon.

- Ehmm… si, Damon-san –contestó la adolescente–; verán… eh, voy… a tener que dejar la banda. Al menos temporalmente.

La reacción de los cuatro que no sabían nada era de esperarse.

- ¿¡QUÉ!

- ¡Pero… pero…! ¿Por qué te quieres ir? –preguntó 2D, asustado y con lagrimitas en los ojos–. ¿Es que ya no nos quieres?

- ¡Por supuesto que los quiero, 2D-san! ¡Y mucho! –dijo Noodle–. Pero si no me voy mi vida y la suya correrían un peligro muy grande.

- ¿Peligro? –preguntó Russel, incrédulo–. Pero Noodle ¿qué clase de peligro podríamos correr?

- Bueno, pues… –la guitarrista no sabía cómo continuar.

- Vamos, fideo –dijo Murdoc, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención–. Suéltalo de una vez.

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó su relato; de cómo había estado vagando por las calles de Tokio buscando la respuesta sobre su pasado, oyendo rumores sobre instalaciones militares, de cómo había buscado sin cesar la respuesta a su origen y siempre estando tan cerca, la respuesta parecía desvanecerse en el aire. De cómo al final había decidido rendirse y justo en ese momento, en un restaurante de comida rápida, al caer frente a ella un plato de comida su memoria regresó de golpe. Y finalmente, había recordado todo.

Su vida encerrada en una instalación de grandes paredes blancas junto con otros 22 niños, sus "hermanos"; a un medico llamado Kyuzo, que había hecho de mentor, padre, amigo y maestro; de sus terribles entrenamientos en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas, de venenos y mucho más; de cómo habían sido dotados del conocimiento de casi cada una de las lenguas vivas, muertas y semi-muertas para poder luchar en prácticamente cualquier parte del mundo; de cómo a cada uno de los "soldados" le habían dotado de una característica única, tratando de hacer de cada niño único e irremplazable; como ella había elegido de entre tantas cosas la música, pudiendo tocar cada instrumento del mundo pero prefiriendo siempre la guitarra; del terror proyectado en los rostros de los superiores de Mr. Kyuzo al ver el poderío de cada niño; de cómo había visto a cada uno de sus hermanos desaparecer misteriosamente cada día hasta que finalmente solo quedó ella y su mentor decidió darle una oportunidad más de vida; le había puesto ropa nueva y un novedoso casco-radio y la sacó del edificio donde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida y antes de llegara su destino, le borró la mente y la dejó encargada con unos conocidos suyos que le explicaron que la iban a mandar a un lugar donde iba a poder dar rienda suelta a sus dotes musicales; finalmente ellos la habían metido en una caja de FedEx con comida, agua y su guitarra Les Paul. Y ella, sin saber nada más que era una cría de 10 años japonesa con un gran don para tocar la guitarra y cierto conocimiento de artes marciales, fue enviada dentro de la enorme caja hasta Essex, sin saber que era lo que le aguardaba…

- … y entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió y de ahí salió Kyuzo-sensei en persona. Me dijo que debía partir lo antes posible, pues si se enteraban no solo que había vuelto a Japón, sino que ya había recordado todo, me perseguirían para matarme y me dio las claves de mi entrenamiento. Entonces, para evitar sospechas, me quedé un tiempo más en Japón haciéndome a la que seguía buscando y luego tomé un avión de regreso a Inglaterra.

- ¿Y… los demás niños? –preguntó Jamie, temiendo la respuesta.

- Destruidos, todos fueron destruidos. Fui la única que sobrevivió –susurró Noodle, con lágrimas surcando en sus mejillas.

Jamie se sobó la frente; aquello era horrible. 2D, que ya había empezado a llorar a mares, no lo pudo soportar y se lanzó a abrazar a Noodle, Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo, digiriendo todo lo que la muchacha había dicho y Russel se sonó la nariz sonoramente. Murdoc por su parte, se había quedado serio.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Jamie, haciéndose al que no le pasaba nada, pero sí bastante afectado.

- Yo ya tengo un plan –dijo Murdoc–. Vamos a decirle al mundo que Noodle fue parte de un experimento desde su niñez.

- ¿¡Estas loco o que te pasa, Murdoc! –gritó Damon–. ¡Noodle apenas logró salir de Japón sin que se descubriera que ella era la chica a la que buscaban ¿y tú quieres ponérsela a los japoneses en bandeja de plata?

- Exactamente, cantante de cuarta –le respondió el bajista–. Lo primero que se les va a pasar a la mente es que nada más estamos alardeando otra vez. Incluso las autoridades japonesas no nos tomarían en serio por un tiempo, hasta que aten los cabos sueltos. Para cuando vengan por Noodle ella ya estará bien escondida en algún rincón de este jodido planeta.

- ¿Y cómo demonios planeas hacer eso, genio? –pregunto Jamie.

- Ocultándola donde menos se esperarían: la Isla.

- ¿La Isla? ¿La que usamos para el video de _Feel Good Inc._? –preguntó el baterista.

- Exactamente ¿Quién podría sospecharlo?

- No lo sé, Murdoc. Suena muy peligroso….

- Si tienes una mejor idea, Albarn, mejor dila –contestó el moreno.

Silencio absoluto.

- Yo solo quiero saber una cosa –dijo 2D, que lucía confundido como de costumbre y se secaba algunas lágrimas más con un pañuelo desechable–. ¿Qué son esas claves de entrenamiento?

- Son tres frases que me hacen distintas cosas –respondió Noodle–. La primera hace que se me olvide ciertas partes de mi entrenamiento (excepto por algunas artes marciales), mi origen y misión y el conocimiento de todos los idiomas que me enseñaron excepto por el nativo, la segunda es para hacerme recordar todo y la tercera me convierte en una maquina asesina durante un minuto exacto. Ya que se haya usado alguna de estas, necesito pasar por un reentrenamiento completo para olvidar que esa es la frase y que vuelva a surtir efecto en mí, excepto por la tercera.

Murdoc levantó una ceja, muy interesado.

- Oh vaya –dijo el peliazul–. Espera ¿entonces… ya recordaste tu verdadero nombre?

- Nunca me pusieron uno –contestó ella–. Y aunque me lo hubieran puesto, para mí, Noodle siempre va a ser mi verdadero nombre.

Un sentimiento de orgullo recorrió toda la habitación.

- Oh, por cierto, cuando Noodle esté en la isla podríamos aprovechar y filmar el video de _El Mañana_ –agregó Murdoc, como si nada.

- Solo ebrio te permitiría hacer eso –le respondió Jamie, también como si nada.

- Jum…

- Eso era todo, chicos –dijo la japonesa, levantándose de la silla–. Necesitaba que supieran que fue lo que había pasado y me alegro ya estén enterados de todo.

- A nosotros también nos alegra que nos hayas confiado eso –contestó Jamie, revolviéndole el pelo a la trece añera.

- Arigato, Jamie-san –dijo Noodle, riendo.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a hacer otra cosa para cambiar de ambiente –dijo Russel–. ¿Quién quiere ir a jugar videojuegos?

- ¡Yo pido el primer control! –gritó 2D, animado.

- Pero si siquiera hemos decidido que vamos a jugar, Stu.

- No me importa, Damon; yo quiero el primer control.

El afro americano y el peliazul salieron del cuarto de las guitarras con el dibujante y el cantante, discutiendo sobre que juego iban a jugar.

- Me siento mal por no contarles toda la verdad acerca del plan, Murdoc-san –dijo Noodle, mirando por donde los otros cuatro habían salido.

- No te preocupes, muñeca, ya se te pasará –le contestó el moreno, prendiendo un cigarro.

- ¡Maldito hijo de la…!

- ¡O te olvidas de completar esa frase, bajas la voz y te calmas o le aviso a todo el mundo que estas otra vez aquí y nos olvidamos de cualquier trato, Mason! –gritó Murdoc.

El hippie estuvo tentado a volver a gritar y decirle sus verdades al bajista, pero prefirió tragarse sus palabras al oír la palabra "trato".

- Tú ganas.

- Bien.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Noodle les había revelado a los demás el secreto de su nacimiento; tras varios días de la conversación, el cuarteto había hecho maletas y habían salido a su _Demon Detour_; todo parecía apuntar a que iba a ser una gira cualquiera, cuando los problemas empezaron a surgir casi de la nada. Tras varios días, Jimmy Mason en persona había aparecido en la caravana, para horror de Russel, y se había adjudicado cada uno de los accidentes, entre los cuales se encontraba uno donde Noodle casi muere aplastada por una lámpara. El propio Murdoc fue a hablar con Mason, amenazándolo que si no se detenía, le iba a ir muy mal. Por la forma en que lo había dicho el hippie pensó que Murdoc no había aceptado su trato y reaccionó tratando de matarlo de varias formas (incluyendo el mandar a un asesino a uno de sus conciertos) (2); había ido ese mismo día a encargarse el mismo del "asunto", pero no contaba con que Cortez le avisaría a su amo que una visita no deseada había llegado hasta la caravana y el satanista había logrado alcanzarle antes de que alguien pudiera verlo.

- Lamento lo de los accidentes y los intentos de asesinato –empezó Jimmy–, pero como no tuviste la amabilidad de decirme que estabas fingiendo y tampoco poseo el don de leer las mentes no pude hacer otra cosa que usar todos los recursos que tenia a la mano para llamar tu atención, incluyendo personas.

- Déjame adivinar, mi padre te ayudó en todo esto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Te sorprende? –preguntó Mason.

- Me sorprende que Hannibal no le haya ayudado –respondió el bajista.

- Tu hermanito está en la cárcel otra vez, o al menos eso me dijo Sebastian –respondió el hippie.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- Dejémoslo en que robó tapas de autos otra vez.

- Ah vaya, lo usual –dijo el moreno, tomando una pastilla de su bolsillo y tragándosela–. Maldición, necesito comprar más pastillas, las de 2D ya no me hacen efecto.

- Bueno, pero no vinimos aquí para platicar de tu falta de drogas, ¿o sí?

- No, claro que no –dijo Murdoc, recargándose en uno de los camiones–. Escucha, lo pensé muy bien y decidí aceptar tu trato, pero con ciertas condiciones.

- Te oigo.

- Primero, quiero que cortes cualquier relación con el desquiciado de Wurzel –le dijo Murdoc, encendiendo un cigarro.

- Hecho –contestó Mason.

- Igual quiero que hagas desaparecer a todos esos idiotas que nos estuvieron jodiendo toda la maldita gira.

- Dalo por hecho.

- También cualquier comunicación con Paula Cracker.

- No te preocupes, Murdoc; ya Wurzel la devolvió al lugar donde pertenece.

- ¿Ah?

- Solo digamos que Paulita finamente está recibiendo la atención psiquiatrita que tanto había necesitado –Mason rió.

- Lo dudo mucho, pero con lo que me importa –contestó el moreno–; ella nunca me cayó bien.

- Pero te la tiraste –contestó el hippie. (3)

- Y seguramente tu también.

- Mmm…

- Ya luego me darás la dirección de la casa de locos donde la tengan encerrada.

- ¿Para que la quieres?

- El muy idiota de 2D habló sobre ella en la última entrevista que tuvimos y ahora quieren hablar con ella –respondió el bajista, de muy mal humor.

- Yo no vi ninguna entrevista donde tu vocalista hablara de ella.

- No fue para televisión, idiota, fue para un libro que vamos a sacar el año que viene sobre el grupo –contestó el moreno, apagando su colilla y prendiendo un cigarro nuevo.

- ¡Oh, un libro sobre Gorillaz! Bien pensado, Murdoc, así sacas provecho hasta el último minuto. ¿Me firmas una copia cuando salga?

- De acuerdo.

- Bien.

- El plan es este –empezó Murdoc–. Dentro de unos meses vamos a mandar a Noodle a dar una vuelta por el mundo en la Isla que usamos para el video de _Feel Good Inc._ para ocultarla del gobierno japonés.

- ¿Entonces era verdad lo de que fue parte de un experimento? ¡Yo creí que nada más estaban alardeando!

- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor manera de ocultar la verdad? –preguntó el moreno.

- No, la verdad es que no –contestó Jimmy–. Continua.

- Durante el viaje se va a aprovechar para hacer algunas tomas y hacer con ellas un videoclip para la canción _El Mañana_ –continuó Murdoc–. Tú vas a esconderte en una sección de la isla que está medio oculta y esperarás ahí hasta el día siguiente; entonces sales de tu escondite y la matas de un balazo. Ya hecho el trabajo tomas el paracaídas que te voy a dar antes de que te subas y te lanzas de la isla, porque no habrá nadie para dirigirla una vez que hayas matado a Noodle.

- Es un buen plan –dijo el hippie.

- Por ahora hazte al que sigue enojado conmigo y ya después de que haya pasado el furor por el libro y la muerte de Noodle entonces nos lanzamos al estrellato –Murdoc sonrió perversamente, mostrando sus dientes verdes puntiagudos y mordiendo la colilla de su cigarro.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Fama y fortuna, ahí vamos! –gritó Mason–. ¡Tal vez incluso me den un premio por los japoneses por acabar con uno de sus problemas!

- Seguro que si –dijo el moreno, dándole por su lado.

El hippie siguió bailando y gritando ante la idea de que pronto iba a ser muy rico y famoso mientras Cortez lanzaba alaridos para camuflar los de Mason.

Murdoc sonreía ante el espectáculo que veía. En verdad que ese hippie era muy estúpido.

- ¿¡Dónde demonios estaban! –gritó Damon al ver aparecer a los dos últimos miembros de la banda tras una ausencia de mucho tiempo–. ¡El concierto inicia en diez minutos!

- ¿Nos extrañaste? Estoy conmovido hasta las lágrimas –se burló Murdoc, mientras detrás de él, 2D se alisaba su camisa.

- Ja, ja –dijo Damon, de muy mal humor. El estaba a cargo ese día de todos los detalles, ya que Jamie aun se encontraba en Polonia en ese momento.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que deja de lloriquear.

El ex-líder de Blur se limitó a ignorar al bajista. Pelear con Murdoc era simplemente una causa perdida.

- Uff, por poco y nos descubre –susurró 2D, sonrojado, mirando a Damon alejarse. Y es que si éste hubiera puesto un poco más de atención los habría atrapado a la mitad de "algo".

- Continuamos esta noche, Face-ache… –susurró Murdoc contra su oído, haciendo que el tecladista se sonrojara aun más y temblara como gelatina.

2D empezó a mirar por todas partes para tratar de distraerse e ignorar los escalofríos que sentía; ahí atrás estaba el señor Dennis Hopper, platicando con Shaun Ryder y Noodle sobre quién sabe qué; Neneh Cherry, con Martina Topley-Bird y Roots Manuva estaban del otro lado del escenario, platicando de las canciones que tenían que cantar, _Kids with guns_ y _All alone_, mientras le ponían su maquillaje a Martina; por su parte, Russel platicaba con Zeng Zhen, la chica que tocaba aquel extraño instrumento de cuerdas para _Hong Kong_, con Ike Turner (que practicaba algunas notas de _Every planet we reach is dead_) y Bootie Brown, jugando con los niños del _Children's Choir San Fernandez_. En algún momento, uno de los niños volteó a ver a 2D y lo saludó con la mano; el peliazul estaba respondiendo el gesto cuando de pronto Murdoc apareció y al ver al niño desde lejos sonrió con malignidad y le sacó la lengua; el pobre niño se asustó y se ocultó detrás de dos niños que se peleaban con unos muy masculinos manotazos. (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó 2D.

- Le pegué –le aclaró Murdoc– cuando estábamos filmando el video de _Dirty Harry_ y desde entonces me tiene miedo.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

- Porque nos interrumpió mientras estábamos… platicando dentro del tanque, Face-ache. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Ah… ¿fue él?

- ¡Oigan, miren todos! –gritó Noodle de pronto–. ¡Están retransmitiendo la entrega de los MTV Europa en la tele!

- ¿Y? –gritó Murdoc, sobre el ruido de grupo que se había formado de pronto para mirar–. Ya sabemos que ganamos el premio al mejor grupo, fideo.

- Si, pero están por pasar la parte donde anuncian que nosotros ganamos –exclamó ella, mientras pasaban el video de los nominados al premio.

- Esto me recuerda la vez que ganamos un MTV y respondimos por video, ¿lo recuerdas? –preguntó 2D.

- Como olvidarlo, idiota. Eructaste antes de que termináramos de grabar. (4)

- Y el premio para el Mejor Grupo es para… ¡Gorillaz!

El ruido de celebración tras bambalinas se unió al del público que había ido a los premios. En ese momento Jamie, que había ido en representación del grupo a recoger el premio, se levantó de su asiento, abrazó a un tipo vestido de blanco que estaba parado detrás de él y lo besuqueó mientras bailaban al ritmo de _DARE_; parecía que se estaban apareando o algo así. (5)

- ¡Oh, por Dios…! –Damon estaba muy avergonzado–. No creí que de verdad fuera a hacer eso cuando me lo dijo…

- ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que un día se le iba a salir lo gay al dibujante de cuarta! –gritó el moreno.

- De hecho, Murdoc, Jamie es bisexual –aclaró Russel, con una ceja levantada y mirando como Jamie se despegaba del tipo y subía al escenario. Noodle reía nerviosa junto con Neneh, Martina, Zeng Zhen y Rosie Wilson, la chica que la apoyaba en algunas líneas de _DARE_.

- Lo dicho…

- El mejor grupo del mundo –dijo Jamie, sonriendo socarronamente–, y ni siquiera existen.

- ¡Eh! ¿Y nosotros que estamos pintados o qué? –gritó Murdoc.

- Mmm, Murdoc…

- ¡Fue una expresión, 2D, ya sé que somos caricaturas!

- ¿No está burlándose de lo que dijo 50 Cents hace unas semanas? –preguntó Rosie.

- Eso creo –respondió 2D. (6)

- Se supone que igual se burló del beso de Madonna y Britney Spears en los MTV del 2003 –dijo Damon, con la cara casi cubierta por sus manos–, pero dudo mucho que la gente se dé cuenta de eso.

- ¡Pero si eso pasó hace dos años! –dijo Russel.

- Lo sé –Damon se cubrió la cara de nuevo con las manos–. ¡Oh, Señor! ¿Por qué es mi mejor amigo, porque?

- Porque igual tú eres un gay de closet, Albarn –le respondió Murdoc, jalando a 2D hacia el escenario para dar inicio al concierto de ese día.

- ¡Ese beso con Graham solo fue para burlarnos de Oasis! –gritó Damon, sonrojado tanto de vergüenza como de furia.

- ¡Lo que sea!

- Ese fue un muy buen concierto –dijo Noodle, estirando su cuerpo para desestresarse.

Todos menos Damon, que había ido por Jamie al aeropuerto, caminaban por el lobby del hotel dispuestos a tomarse una merecida noche de descanso.

- ¡Murdoc Niccals! –gritó alguien. Cuando 2D volteó vio a una chica bastante guapa de curvas pronunciadas, y escasamente vestida–. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara esta noche?

- Umm… lo siento nena, ya tengo una cita para la noche –dijo Murdoc, mirando a la muchacha con lujuria y fingiendo algo de tristeza.

- ¿Seguro que no hay espacio para mí? –preguntó la chica, insistentemente–. No me importaría si hubiese otra persona ahí… o dos, o tres…

Russel levantó una de sus cejas, sorprendido, mientras Noodle susurró algo que en japonés sonó como _"zorra"._

- Tentador, pero no. Tengo más que suficiente con lo que tengo planeado y temo que tu solo serias una mera distracción, ricura.

Murdoc no lo podía ver, pero el rostro de 2D empezó a sonrojarse tanto que tuvo que ocultarse para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de sus emociones. Por su parte, Russel sufrió un ataque de tos y a Noodle casi le daba una hemorragia nasal solo de imaginar que cosas iban a pasar en ese cuarto cuando el bajista y el vocalista estuvieran a solas.

- Pero…

- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión –dijo el bajista, entrando al elevador con el resto de la banda y dejando a la chica en el lobby con la palabra en la boca.

2D no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso Murdoc había rechazado a una ardiente mujer para pasarla con el peliazul?

- Chicos –empezó Russel, bastante sonrojado en cuanto la puerta del elevador se cerró–, nos quedó claro que no pueden esperar para meterse mano el uno al otro pero ¿podrían contenerse hasta que lleguen al piso de la habitación? Porque si no mal recuerdo, le ponen cámaras de vigilancia a los elevadores y no creo que quieras comprometer tu tan amada reputación, Murdoc.

El bajista solo rió por respuesta.

Varios pisos más arriba, la nipona y el afroamericano salieron del elevador, dejando a Murdoc y 2D solos; ambos músicos se quedaron oyendo la versión acústica de "_Garota de Ipanema"_ (6) y tarareando suavemente mientras el elevador subía; 2D seguía bastante sonrojado y Murdoc solo lo miraba de reojo, poniéndolo mucho más nervioso. Finalmente, el ascensor llegó al último piso y ambos hombres salieron en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; unos segundos después, el moreno tomó a 2D del cuello de la camisa, lo estrelló contra la pared y lo besó furiosamente; el peliazul solo pudo corresponder el beso con la misma pasión, aferrándose a la espalda del bajista.

- Aun sigues con las mismas ganas de que te folle ¿verdad? –susurró Murdoc, consiguiendo que el peliazul se sonrojara fuertemente. El satanista sonrió aun más, y antes de que 2D pudiese decir algo, volvió a besarlo mientras seguía tocando su delgado cuerpo por encima de la ropa

- Murdoc… abre el… ¡ah! Abre el cuarto de una buena vez –jadeó el vocalista, haciendo que el moreno sonriera contra sus labios.

Como pudo, el satanista sacó la llave magnética de su bolsillo sin dejar de besar y acariciar al peliazul y abrió la puerta; arrojó al tecladista a la cama y se quitó la camisa, quedando solo en pantalones. Sentado en la cama, 2D se sonrojó aun más; ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Murdoc casi sin ropa, pero una cosa era verlo en boxers en la cocina fumándose un cigarro mientras leía unas partituras y otra muy distinta era verlo desnudo sobre su cuerpo, besándolo. El moreno se acercó a él, haciendo que se volviera a levantar, lo tomó de la cintura y, aun con una sonrisa maligna en su cara, se acercó y besó al peliazul. 2D no rechazó el contacto y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. El moreno movía los labios contra los suyos deliciosamente, trastornando al peliazul; este abrió tímidamente su boca y lo que había comenzado como un beso casto se convirtió en uno avorazador, que le invitaba a iniciar actividades mucho más placenteras; 2D abrió el cierre de los pantalones de Murdoc y se colgó de su cuello, mientras el moreno hacia lo mismo con su cremallera y desabotonaba la camisa del peliazul lentamente, desesperándolo mientras besaba su cuello. 2D gemía por lo bajo, muriendo de placer y rogando por un poco más. Murdoc separó su boca del cuello del vocalista y lo lanzó a la cama nuevamente y se trepó encima de él para seguir besándolo.

Justo en eso estaban cuando de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Jamie y a Damon, que al ver semejante espectáculo, no pudieron hacer más que quedarse parados en donde estaban.

Hubo un momento de silencio un poco incomodo por unos segundos.

- Ok; si me disculpan, iré al piso de más arriba a suicidarme –dijo Damon, dando media vuelta para salir del cuarto.

- No seas tan dramático, viejo –contestó Jamie, agarrándolo del brazo y con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

- Verte besuquearte con un tipo no fue tanto, pero esto ya es mucha homosexualidad para mí en un solo día –le contestó el cantante.

- Y nosotros que vinimos inocentemente a mostrarle el premio a 2D porque creímos que le gustaría verlo –dijo el dibujante, mostrando la pequeña estatuilla que simbolizaba que Gorillaz era el mejor grupo en Europa en el 2005.

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo Murdoc–. ¡Pues qué bien! ¡Déjenlo ahí en la mesa y ahora lárguense de aquí!

Acto seguido se levantó de su posición y empezó a empujar al otro cantante y al dibujante para sacarlos de su cuarto.

- Oye, pero…

- ¡2D, mañana hay que hablar de un asunto! –gritó Damon, antes de que Murdoc pudiera sacarlo a él y a Jamie de la habitación.

- Eh, bueno…

- ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera, FUERA!

- Nos vemos –dijo 2D, despidiendo con la mano a Jamie y a Damon mientras Murdoc los sacaba a patadas (literalmente) de su habitación.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de los dos genios creativos.

- Bueno, eso fue muy… incomodo –dijo Damon, tras otra pausa.

- Vaya que si… –Jamie parecía pensativo.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Stu y Murdoc ¡Juntos! Hombre, la prensa va a amar esto… ¡Y las fans aun más! –Damon aun no salía de su sorpresa.

- Yo ya sospechaba algo así –dijo de pronto Jamie.

- ¿Eh?

- Me pareció oír un "me trata mejor cuando tenemos sexo" o algo así el día en que fuimos a verlos por lo de Noodle.

- Oh, vaya…

Mientras, adentro de la habitación, Murdoc no había perdido ni un momento de su renovada soledad con el peliazul. Jamie y Damon bien podían ir a joderse entre ellos. Y si eran listos, iban a pasar la noche justo como él: teniendo una gloriosa noche de sexo apasionado.

La única diferencia iba a ser que él la pasaría en compañía de 2D.

2D gemía suavemente al sentir a Murdoc encima suyo, lamiendo y besando su sensible cuello, provocándole sensaciones indescriptibles; su cuerpo temblaba, deseando un mayor contacto de esas manos y esa boca, pero al parecer, Murdoc quería jugar un poco más con él antes de hacerlo.

- Te divierte torturarme, ¿verdad? –susurró 2D, tratando de ahogar los gemidos de placer que salían de su boca.

- Eso ni se pregunta, Face-ache –susurró Murdoc, desnudándolo con una lentitud casi exasperante, sonriendo ante la ligera frustración del peliazul. El moreno se deshizo de la ropa del peliazul y de su propia ropa, besándolo en los labios casi sin dejarlo respirar.

- Date la vuelta –susurró Murdoc, contra los labios

- ¿Qué?

- Solo hazlo –susurró el bajista, impaciente.

2D dudó por tres segundos, pero hizo lo que Murdoc le había pedido; se acostó boca a bajo. El satanista se relamió los labios ante la erótica visión que tenia frente así y besó los hombros de 2D, bajando lentamente para poder oírlo gemir. La lengua del moreno empezó a viajar por toda la espalda del peliazul, que gemía sin disimulo ante las caricias suaves; el moreno bajó lentamente entre lamidas y besos hacia el trasero del peliazul y empezó a lamer su entrada.

- ¡Murdoc, ahí no! –fue inútil; con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, Murdoc penetró el ano del vocalista con su larga lengua–. ¡AH!

Dios, era maravilloso; esa larga lengua se movía dentro de él tan deliciosamente que no podía creerlo. Iba a venirse solo con eso.

Murdoc sonrió al oír la reacción del peliazul ante sus caricias; continuó lamiendo el suave interior del tecladista, oyendo sus gemidos de lujuria pura hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo; el moreno sacó su larga lengua de demonio del interior del peliazul.

- ¡A…ah…!

- Dilo –ordeno él, lamiendo y besando el cuello y hombros del tecladista.

- Hazme tuyo… por favor…

Murdoc no se hizo más del rogar; tomó a 2D por la cadera y, en la misma posición en la que estaban, penetró el interior del peliazul, haciéndolo gritar de placer. El moreno gemía también, moviéndose con fuerza contra las caderas del vocalista y acariciando el glande de su miembro con una mano.

- Más… ¡Más…!

- Como quieras… –Murdoc arremetió contra el peliazul con más fuerza e intensidad.

- ¡Ah…!

- Me encanta oírte gemir por mí –susurró el moreno, lujuriosamente.

- ¡Murdoc…! –gritó el peliazul, antes de llegar al clímax.

2D jadeaba por el esfuerzo, tratando de normalizar su respiración, oyendo al moreno respirar con dificultad encima suyo. Con algo de cuidado, Murdoc salió del interior del peliazul y se acostó junto a él, tras toser un poco. El vocalista lo miró con algo de pereza a los ojos y luego le dio un beso corto.

- Esto es mejor que mis pastillas –susurró, haciendo que Murdoc sonriera y se abalanzara sobre él para besarlo, y tal vez, iniciar una nueva ronda.

El peliazul siguió gimiendo, disfrutando del placer que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto máximo que podía soportar, pero al parecer esto no era suficiente para el moreno. Una y otra vez llevó al ojinegro hasta el mayor placer posible, susurrando su nombre entre sus gemidos y viéndolo temblar simplemente ante un roce o un susurro; 2D le pertenecía, era completamente suyo, y el abandono que profesaba ante su sola presencia era la única prueba que necesitaba. Y su recompensa eran los momentos de placer a los que Murdoc lo conducía.

Pero entre los besos y las caricias, 2D notó algo. La energía de Murdoc esa noche era… distinta; el bajista estaba algo débil por alguna razón desconocida y 2D no supo la respuesta hasta varias horas después, cuando un sonido extraño lo despertó. Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que estaba solo, pero la puerta de la habitación que daba al pasillo estaba entreabierta. Lleno de curiosidad, se puso sus pantalones, salió al pasillo y se acercó a la que debía ser su propia habitación, con la puerta apenas entreabierta. Las sabanas estaban regadas por toda la cama y había un par de botellas y un empaque de sus pastillas tiradas en el piso. El peliazul volvió a escuchar el extraño sonido, pero esta vez acompañado por un olor a humo de cigarro; fue cuando finalmente vio los pies de Murdoc en el piso del baño; estaba en cuclillas, vomitando en el inodoro, o más bien tratando de sacar algo que no venía precisamente de su estomago…

De repente, el tecladista sintió una presencia a su izquierda y volteó a ver, asustando a una pobre mujer de limpieza que había oído todo. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, 2D puso un dedo sobre sus labios y con la otra mano, hizo un ademán que a la mujer le quedó muy claro.

"Shhh"

La mucama asintió con la cabeza y empujó apresuradamente su carrito con dirección al elevador. Dando un último vistazo de reojo, el peliazul volvió a su habitación, justo cuando la mujer de la limpieza entraba en el ascensor. El vocalista entrecerró la puerta con cuidado, se quitó los pantalones, dejándolos más o menos donde estaban antes y se acostó de nuevo en la cama. Rato después, el bajista regresó, aun tosiendo un poco pero aparentemente mejor; 2D sintió como se sentaba en la cama y lo oyó prendiendo un cigarro; unos minutos después, Murdoc apagó el cigarro y se acostó junto al peliazul hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Pocos segundos después, 2D también pudo conciliar el sueño, pero sin olvidar lo que había visto y oído.

Fue por eso que cuando Damon le propuso cierta colaboración de nuevo, 2D no dudó ni un segundo en aceptarla.

- ¡Hey, miren todos quien finalmente nos honra con su presencia! –dijo Jamie, en forma burlona al ver entrar a Murdoc al estudio de grabación, tarde como siempre.

- No fastidies, caricaturista, no estoy de humor –dijo el moreno, sentándose en una silla y tallándose los ojos con la mano.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, no te ves muy bien, Murdoc –dijo Jamie, mirando su semblante–. Parece como si hubieras envejecido más de un par de años en poco tiempo.

- Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un trailer –contestó este, aun tallándose los ojos. La verdad, es que llevaba varios días sintiéndose pésimo. Nauseas, debilidad en las piernas, dolores de cabeza y pecho y una tos que parecía que se lo iba a matar en cualquier momento; y si eso no había sido suficiente, había vuelto a vomitar una de esas "cosas negras" hacia tan solo unos minutos.

- Murdoc-san, si te sientes tan mal, mejor deberías ir al médico –le dijo Noodle, preocupada por la salud del satanista.

- Nena, yo soy médico.

- Si, uno que consiguió su diploma en una cárcel de mala muerte de Tijuana –le respondió Russel, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte del bajista–. Además, ¿qué no se supone que los médicos no deben auto-medicarse?

- Bla, bla, bla, olvidemos el asunto –dijo Murdoc, dando por terminado el tema–. ¿Alguien me podría recordar porque estamos aquí?

- Um… para grabar la canción _Stop the Dams_, Murdoc. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Y el retrasado y el idiota del café y la tele?

- En la cabina –dijo Jamie, apuntando con su pulgar hacia la mencionada cabina.

Murdoc miró en la dirección indicada. El vocalista parecía recibir indicaciones de último minuto de su antiguo maestro de vocalización. (8).

- Y… ¿pasó algo interesante después de que Damon y yo nos fuimos? –preguntó Jamie burlonamente, llegando "épicamente" junto a Murdoc en una silla de rueditas.

- Jodete caricaturista de mierda. Para comenzar, ¿cómo demonios consiguieron la llave de MI habitación? –preguntó Murdoc, de mal humor.

- La pedimos en recepción –contestó el diseñador, con toda la simpleza del mundo.

- Oh, por el amor de Satán ¿es que ya nadie puede tener privacidad en un hotel, o qué?

- Es evidente que no –dijo Jamie.

- Muy bien, lo vieron y ahora lo saben. No necesito decirles que no deben decirle a nadie si no quieren que todo se vaya a la mierda.

- Mi boca es un sepulcro –contestó Jamie.

- Conque de ahí viene el olor…

- No, ese eres tú que no se ha bañado en dos semanas.

- ¡Púdrete!

- Tu primero.

- Ya basta muchachos –intervino Russel.

- El empezó –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, calmadamente y apuntándose uno al otro, Jamie con el índice y Murdoc con el pulgar, con la voz un poco más alta. Russel suspiró. Solo era parte de la convivencia diaria entre esos dos, después de todo.

- ¿Oí bien, Murdoc? –preguntó Russ, tratando de cambiar el tema–. ¿Jamie y Damon te atraparon a ti y a Stu en plena acción?

- Plena acción es decir mucho –dijo el moreno–; más bien sería en los juegos previos.

- Viejo, no hagas tener pesadillas –se lamentó Russel, mientras Murdoc se reía de él.

- ¿Tu ya lo sabías? –le preguntó Jamie a Russel, atónito. No es que sintiera que debía saber las cosas antes del baterista, era solo que no podía imaginar a 2D o a Murdoc confesarle su "amor secreto" a Russ o a Noodle. O a cualquier cosa en el universo. Vamos, conociendo a Murdoc, ni siquiera a su bajo, o como mínimo, a un condón.

- No fue una forma muy agradable de saber –dijo el afroamericano, y por la cara que puso Jamie entendió que había visto algo mucho más fuerte que lo que él y Damon había visto en la habitación de hotel.

- Iuk.

- Nenazas –dijo Murdoc, burlándose de la poca resistencia mental que tenían esos dos. Con todo lo que había visto en su vida y se asustaban por una tontería de ese tamaño.

- ¿Y Noodle?

- Por un pelito y ve lo mismo –dijo Russ– pero por suerte evité que mirara, aunque no pude taparle los oídos.

- Pobrecita. No me sorprendería que le quedara un trauma.

"¡Ja! En ese tema Noodle ya fue y volvió tres veces cuando ustedes solo llevan un paso" –pensó Murdoc, y sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó aquel material oculto que había visto por error en la laptop de la adolescente. Lo único bueno fue que le dio un par de ideas que incluyeron la interpretación de roles (digamos que al expresión de "perro de compañía" ya nunca sería lo mismo para 2D), exposición inapropiada en un parque infantil y un uniforme de colegiala (9); tristemente, todo por separado.

- Y tú llamando gay de closet a Jamie antes del concierto –dijo el baterista, burlonamente.

- ¿Me llamaste gay? –preguntó el dibujante al bajista, divertido–. ¿_Tú_ me llamaste gay a_ mí_?

- Oh, por favor –dijo Murdoc– al menos yo no ando "recibiendo" paquetes.

- En primera, eso no me hace mucho menos hombre que tu –le dijo Jamie–; en segunda, por si no te habías enterado no soy gay, soy bisexual; y en tercera, tú no sabes la posición que solía tener en los encuentros, así que no hables, Niccals.

- Si, con lo que me importa –dijo el bajista.

- Y eh… ¿les van bien? –preguntó Jamie, cruzado de brazos, como preguntando al azar.

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa? –gruñó el bajista.

- Oye, solo me preocupo por Stu, eso es todo.

- Face-ache está bien; tal vez demasiado bien. Sobre todo por las noches, tú me entiendes ¿no? –rió Murdoc.

- O…k… me lo gané por chismoso –dijo Jamie, con un gesto entre un ceño fruncido y la ceja levantada, y ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¡Muy bien, es hora de empezar! –dijo Damon, desde la cabina, tomando una guitarra acústica y sentándose detrás del peliazul.

- Muy bien chicos, empecemos de una vez –dijo Jamie, mientras Noodle apretaba algunos botones del equipo de grabación–. Se graba. Stop the Dams. Original de Damon Albar y Ghostdigital. Título original, Aluminium. Intento 1 y… –he hizo un ademán que indicaba que podían empezar.

La música, como de una especie de canción de cuna, empezó a sonar, a la que a los pocos segundos se le unió la guitarra de Damon, y la voz de 2D, creando una armonía poco común.

_When you're smoking tinfoil in the morning  
>It's gonna be a cold day<br>When you're keeping everything inside you  
>It can only hurt you<em>

_Unrelated sounds  
>The sun will shine again<br>You hold it in your hands_

La canción siguió, hablando de una tierra virgen que no debía ser perturbada y alejada de toda contaminación. La emoción de ambos vocalistas era tan grande que 2D no pudo evitar tararear un poco en medio de la narración que incluía la canción e incluso Damon, cuya tarea era limitarse a tocar la guitarra, no pudo evitar cantar en algunas partes junto a 2D. La canción era hermosa y con bastante fuerza, llenando a todos con un sentimiento de felicidad, haciendo que poco les importara las repentinas uniones de la voz de 2D y Damon, tan similares y distintas entre sí. Fueron cinco minutos de pura gloria.

- ¡Estupendo muchachos! –dijo Jamie cuando los dos vocalistas finalmente terminaron de cantar–. Damon, se suponía que solo tenias que tocar la guitarra, pero veo que te emocionaste, ¿eh?

- Creo que me dejé llevar –se disculpó el ex-vocalista de Blur.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si sonó muy bien! –dijo 2D, defendiendo a Damon con infantil alegría.

- Stu tiene razón –dijo Jamie–; tal vez podamos hacer algo con respecto a esas "colaboraciones" tuyas Damon, pero trata de no robarle campo a Stu para la próxima.

- De acuerdo –le contestó Damon.

- ¿Tu qué dices, Murdoc? –preguntó Jamie.

El moreno no dijo nada; solo se limitó a mirar 2D de forma penetrante.

- ¿Murdoc-san? –preguntó Noodle, buscando una reacción.

Murdoc siguió sin decir nada y solo se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del estudio de grabación dando un señor portazo.

- Y bueno –dijo Jamie, tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo–, ¿a este que le bicho le picó?

Horas después, cuando finalmente Damon se sintió satisfecho con la parte vocal de la canción, 2D fue en busca de Murdoc. No había visto al bajista desde que este había salido del estudio y eso no era común en él; lo normal era que Murdoc siempre estuviera presente gritando órdenes y dirigiendo a todos (incluido al chico que servía el café), sacando de quicio a medio mundo aunque fuese una canción dirigida por Damon y Jamie. No era usual que se perdiera una grabación así como así y eso lo tenía preocupado, especialmente por su comportamiento al salir del estudio. El peliazul bajó hasta el carpark, creyendo que el satanista podría estar en Winnebago. Parecía que no había nadie; aun así, el tecladista decidió probar su suerte.

- ¿Murdoc, estas aquí? –preguntó 2D, asomándose con cuidado dentro del Winnebago; estaba muy oscuro y silencioso–. ¿Muds? –repitió, pero nadie le respondió. Ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse a buscar en otra parte cuando una lata vacía pasó volando detrás de él. 2D regresó sobre sus pasos y finalmente pudo ver a Murdoc, sentado en su cama, con cara de pocos amigos y rodeado de botellas de White Light vacías y tiradas por doquier. Si no estaba ebrio, estaba muy cerca; el peliazul se acercó con precaución–. Um… Murdoc ¿estas bien? –el satanista no le respondió, sino que se limitó a mirarlo sombríamente; al peliazul le dio un escalofrío de miedo y parte de su instinto le sugirió a gritos que escapara de ahí.

- Tu… –susurró Murdoc, poniéndose de pie medio trastabillando sin quitarle la vista al peliazul.

El vocalista tragó saliva; conocía esa mirada perfectamente bien y sabía que no auguraba nada bueno, 2D empezó a retroceder para salir del Winnebago lo más rápido que podía, pero al parecer el bajista entendió sus intenciones porque empezó a caminar hacia el tecladista como si fuera un zombi. De reojo, 2D vio un par de líneas blancas en un pedazo de madera sobre la cama y ahí fue cuando de verdad empezó a sentir pánico; Murdoc era un verdadero sádico cuando estaba drogado, y más si había tomado alcohol, por lo que dio media vuelta y trató de escapar corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible que podía antes de que el bajista lo alcanzara, pero por desgracia los pies de 2D tropezaron con algo en el piso y cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra. A penas se había puesto de cuatro patas sobre el piso mientras trataba de aguantarse el dolor cuando Murdoc llegó junto a la puerta y la cerró lentamente y sin más ceremonia. Sabiendo que estaba atrapado, el peliazul miró nerviosamente al satanista.

- Eh… Muds… –y hubiera seguido de no ser por la patada que lo golpeó directamente en la mejilla. 2D terminó en el piso retorciendo de dolor y escupiendo sangre; tras unos segundos, Murdoc se acercó y, aprovechando la posición en la que estaba el peliazul, empezó a patearlo salvajemente sin importarle los gritos de dolor de 2D y la sangre que salía de su boca; luego, lo levantó del cuello de la camisa y empezó a golpearlo en la cara–. ¡Murdoc!

- ¡Cállate! –gritó el satanista, estampándolo contra la pared del Winnebago, apretando su cuello con sus manos, con tal fuerza que lo levantaba del piso–. ¡Cállate de una buena vez, cállate, cállate, cállate ya!

- ¡Agh…! –2D trataba de inhalar al menos un bocado de aire, pero el agarre del satanista era demasiado fuerte–… no… no respiro… por favor… –pero ni la suplica de 2D, ni la petición de piedad que hacía con sus ojos eran suficiente; el satanista parecía poseído por una fuerza oscura cuyo único propósito era el terminar la tarea que Murdoc había olvidado años atrás: matar a 2D con sus propias manos. En un último esfuerzo, 2D llevó sus manos hacia las de Murdoc para tratar de soltarse de su agarre, forcejeando lo más que podía para liberarse, hasta que finalmente se rindió, dejando caer sus manos a los lados, sintiendo como su cerebro moría poco a poco por la falta de aire; 2D abrió sus ojos y miró directamente hacia los del satanista–. Mur… Murdoc…

En ese momento Murdoc cobró conciencia de lo que hacía; apretó un poco más sus manos, asfixiando un poco más 2D y casi rompiéndole el cuello en el proceso y luego, tras unos segundos, lo dejó caer al piso; el peliazul cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Murdoc se le quedó mirando mientras tosía tirado en el piso y luego, dando un aullido inhumano, golpeó la pared del Winnebago con tanta fuerza que casi se rompió la mano.

Por un rato, solo se oyeron los tosidos de 2D, tratando de normalizar su respiración, mientras este miraba de reojo al pelinegro, que se había quedado en la misma posición después de lanzar el golpe. No hubo ningún movimiento por parte de ninguno de los dos hasta que, tras varios minutos después de que el peliazul dejó de toser, Murdoc lo agarró por la camisa y lo lanzó contra la cama. Antes de que el vocalista pudiera hacer nada, Murdoc se puso encima suyo y lo besó con tanta fuerza que se le partió el labio inferior a ambos.

- ¡NO DIGAS NI UNA SOLA PALABRA FACE-ACHE! –gritó el pelinegro al ver que el vocalista abría la boca; rápidamente, 2D se tragó sus palabras y no se quejó cuando el bajista lo desvistió arrancándole la ropa–. Esto es lo que te gusta ¿verdad? Que te trate mal, que te domine…

- Yo…

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! –gritó, y con el dorso de su mano izquierda le atestó una bofetada a 2D, que entre el dolor y el susto se guardó su quejido de dolor, mientras Murdoc le arrancaba el pantalón–. Eres un maldito enfermo y un puto maricón masoquista. Un hijo de puta que se excita porque yo lo golpeo. Una nenita que llora y se queja, pero que al final del día no puede vivir sin que te ponga la mano encima. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lastimé tus sentimientos? –se burló Murdoc, al ver que 2D rehuía su mirada y empezaba a lloriquear, mientras lo tomaba de las piernas–. Maricon.

- ¡AGH! –el bajista lo había penetrado de un solo golpe; 2D trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Murdoc lo tomó de las muñecas y lo forzó a quedarse acostado, cerrando los ojos, mientras soportaba como el moreno lo penetraba–. ¡Quítate de encima mío!

- ¡Admite que te gusta!

- ¡Quítate! –gritó 2D.

- ¡Admítelo!

- ¡Me… me gusta!

- Dime que no puedes vivir sin mí y te folle todas las noches –gritó Murdoc–. ¡Dímelo!

- ¡N-no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Ya no puedo! –sollozó 2D, que sabía que era verdad–. ¡Me… me gusta demasiado que me folles!

- Muy bien –aprobó Murdoc, soltando una de las muñecas de 2D y acariciando su mejilla–. Ahora, 2D ¿podrías explicarme que fue eso de hace rato?

- ¿Qué fue qué? –preguntó el peliazul, temblando.

- La canción.

- ¿La canción?

- La canción de hace rato Stu, la canción que cantabas con Damon. Explícamela.

- Es… ¡Agh! Una canción de protesta… por la construcción de presas en Islandia…

- ¡No me mientas! –gritó el satanista, aumentando el ritmo.

- ¡Te digo la verdad!

- _Casi_ podría jurar que la primera estrofa era para mí. ¿Lo era?

- ¡No! ¡Esa canción la compuse con Damon! ¡No dice nada!

- También _Hong Kong_. Y _juraría_ que la segunda estrofa de esa también era para mí, 2D, juraría que dices "las luces de neón me hacen venirme".

- ¡Dice calmarme!

- Pues no suena así…

- ¡Murdoc, por favor…!

- ¡Admítelo! –gritó Murdoc, haciendo un movimiento especialmente profundo.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! –gritó 2D–. ¡LO ADMITO! ¡La primera estrofa era para ti!

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Murdoc.

- No…

- ¡DIME PORQUE! –gritó Murdoc.

- ¡Porque te ví el día del concierto! –contestó 2D.

- ¿Qué?

- El ultimo día de los conciertos en Manchester… cuando despachaste a esa chica para quedarte conmigo…

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Yo… desperté en medio de la noche y te oí desde el otro cuarto… ¡Mmm! Te oí vomitar esa cosa… y… y me preocupe…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué qué?

- ¿Por qué te preocupaste por mi?

- ¡Porque no quiero que te mueras! ¡Me importas demasiado! ¿OK? ¿¡Eso es lo que querías oír! –2D se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- No es lo que yo quiera oír 2D, sino lo que en verdad sientes.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú me amas.

- ¿¡Qué!

- Me amas

- No… ¡No te amo!

- Pero siempre te he gustado, ¿no es así? Muy dentro de ti siempre deseaste que te tomara en cuenta.

- Creo… creo que si ¡Ah!

- ¿Y te enamoraste de mi, verdad? –preguntó Murdoc, sin reducir el ritmo–. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Es obvio que si! –gritó 2D.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¡Todo lo que hago… todo lo que hemos hecho… me gusta porque eres tu quien me lo hace! –gritó el peliazul, completamente sonrojado–. ¡Si alguien más hubiera puesto sus ojos en Noodle y me hubiera obligado a hacer todo lo que hice contigo juro que ya me hubiera quitado la vida a estas alturas! ¡La única razón por la que aun sigo vivo, y de la que disfruto lo que hacemos es porque eres tú el que me toca, el que me besa, el que me rasguña la piel! ¡Eres tu el que me hace suyo cada noche, por eso me gusta! ¡Por eso…! Por eso… porque yo…

- Porque me amas –terminó Murdoc.

- No, no… –el peliazul negó con la cabeza, angustiado.

- ¡Dímelo ya 2D, dímelo ya! –gritó Murdoc, tocando de nuevo el punto dentro del peliazul que lo volvía loco.

- ¡No!

- ¡YA DÍMELO!

- ¡Agh! ¡ESTA BIEN, TE AMO! ¡Te amo maldita sea, no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Te amo, Murdoc Niccals! ¡Te amo, te amo, TE AMO!

- Hasta que me lo dices, hijo de puta –susurró Murdoc, soltando las muñecas de 2D y acomodando su cabeza en el cuello del peliazul para dejar salir el resto de su lujuria.

- ¡Ah! –2D se abrazó al peliverde y simplemente se dejo llevar–. Te amo Murdoc, te amo, te amo…

- Ya lo sé, lo sé –susurró Murdoc, besando al peliazul y dejando que disfrutara los últimos momentos del acto.

- ¡Nnnnn!

- Stuart… –sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo delgado debajo suyo, y entregándose él mismo al orgasmo.

- Murdoc…–susurró el peliazul.

El satanista se acomodó a la izquierda del peliazul tras taparlos a ambos con una sábana limpia, mirando al techo mientras su compañero de cama se hacía bolita y descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Murdoc, oculta debajo de su brazo. La cabeza del bajista no dejaba de darle vueltas mientras rememoraba todo lo que recién había pasado en su propia cama. 2D había admitido no solo que se había sentido atraído por Murdoc desde tiempo atrás, sino que lo amaba. A él, al hombre que no había dudado en aprovechar la primera oportunidad posible para abusar aun más de él. Si, había disfrutado mucho el acto en sí de tener relaciones sexuales y el llegar al orgasmo(es Murdoc del que estamos hablando, por Dios santo), pero lo que lo había llevado a todo eso era el simple acto de humillarlo y tener mucho más control sobre él. Y había conseguido que lo amara, a pesar de todo ¿tan retrasado mental era o que es lo que había mal dentro de 2D?

Sintiendo una mirada insistente, Murdoc miró al peliazul, que lo observaba como tratando de adivinar que era lo que pensaba; al verse sorprendido, 2D escondió rápidamente su mirada y ocultó su rostro, fingiendo dormir. Murdoc volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo" había repetido 2D, como si fuera uno de sus mantras budistas. Lo había dicho sin cesar mientras tenían relaciones, completamente desesperado; era evidente que se lo venia guardando desde hacia tiempo, quizá meses, hasta que finalmente había podido decirlo en voz alta. No era cualquier cosa. No era solo un hombre, o solo un simple retrasado más. Era 2D, Face-ache, Stuart Pot, vocalista y tecladista de su banda, su esclavo personal desde hacía años, y ahora, su amante enamorado.

A Murdoc le empezó a doler la cabeza. Miró de reojo al peliazul que, al fingir dormitar, finalmente se había quedado verdaderamente dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama para fumarse un cigarro, para ver si así se le despejaba la cabeza o como mínimo, se le ocurría una buena idea. ¿Qué hacia un hombre como él en ese tipo de circunstancias? Nunca había pensado siquiera en las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar al aceptar la proposición de 2D, como cualquier otra de sus decisiones; eso sin contar con lo que 2D le hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos, más allá de las relaciones sexuales. No podía admitirlo, no quería admitirlo; es más, se negaba incluso a pensar que él fuera capaz de semejante tontería, pero no podía seguir conteniéndose más. Había que arriesgarse. Miró a 2D, y se sorprendió al verlo sentado, observándolo.

Era la hora.

- Murdoc…

- Esto se acabó –dijo de pronto el moreno.

El terror por lo que esa frase podría significar invadió a al peliazul.

- ¿Qué?

- Que se acabó. Esto –dijo Murdoc, señalando a 2D y así mismo–. La pasamos bien pero ya me cansaste. Esta noche haré lo que quiera con tu cuerpo y mañana Noodle tomará tu lugar en mi cama.

- No… –los ojos se 2D se abrieron con terror. El momento que había temido por tanto tiempo finalmente había llegado. Y no había forma de evitarlo. No solo había fallado en su misión de proteger a Noodle y mantenerla alejada de las garras de Murdoc, sino que había logrado que ese mismo hombre rompiera su corazón en un segundo.

Murdoc admiró por un momento todo el dolor y espanto que acababa de provocarle a su vocalista, cuando se acercó a él, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo besó con hambre, sin que este tratara de evitarlo. Cuando finalmente dejó libres los labios del peliazul, se acercó a su oreja y susurró con maldad–. Dime 2D, aun después de estas palabras ¿todavía sigues enamorado de mí?

2D dejó de llorar solo por un segundo, analizando las palabras que Murdoc le había susurrado y enfrentándose a su mirada oscura. Su rostro reflejaba una confusión a la que nunca se había resistido, hasta finalmente mostró un profundo dolor interno.

- Creo… que en este punto ya no hay marcha atrás… –contestó finalmente el peliazul, antes de desviar su mirada llorosa hacia un punto en la pared.

- Tsk, eres un verdadero imbécil –dijo Murdoc, con el desprecio inundando cada palabra.

- Lo sé…

Por un segundo, Murdoc miró con profundo desagrado al delgado peliazul que tenia frente a él, mientras veía como sus ojos lagrimeaban; solo por un segundo, pudo sentir el tremendo sufrimiento de 2D, y sintió rabia, impotencia y dolor e incluso asco de sí mismo, cosa que nunca nadie había conseguido.

Finalmente se decidió. No tenía ningún sentido seguir callando.

- Te amo Stuart –susurró.

- ¿Qué? –el cuello de 2D se movió tan rápido que era un milagro que no se lo hubiera roto. El peliazul estaba completamente sonrojado e impresionado, sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que había oído.

- ¿Es que ahora además de retrasado mental eres sordo o qué? –preguntó Murdoc, con desprecio. 2D no le respondió; solo se limitó a mirarlo con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, como si no hubiera entendido nada–. Ay por favor, no me hagas repetirlo, ¿quieres? –suplicó el pelinegro, de mal humor.

- No… pero tu… es que… tu no… yo… es que no… no puede ser, no… si tu acabas de decirme que…

- ¡Ya cállate de una buena vez, face-ache! –gritó Murdoc, besándolo e interrumpiendo su serie de balbuceos estúpidos–. Por una vez en tu patética y triste vida solo… ¡Solo cállate y no digas nada, ¿quieres? Y… y disfrútalo…

2D cerró los ojos, correspondió los besos de Murdoc y se dejó llevar.

Durante el resto de la noche y parte del amanecer, Murdoc se dedicó a acariciar y besar cada parte del cuerpo del 2D, expresando con acciones lo que sentía, al no saber cómo hacerlo con palabras y no quedar como un idiota o como un insensible; sin mordidas, sin rasguños, tratándolo con verdadera dulzura y suavidad, y arrancándole gemidos de verdadero placer, susurrándole palabras de cariño sincero y por primera vez en toda su vida, procurando hacerlo sentir como un ser humano indispensable. Aquella noche fue la primera vez en la vida de Murdoc finalmente que hizo el amor con alguien. Y aunque su compañero fue 2D, jamás se sintió mejor en toda la vida.

- Te amo Murdoc…

- Lo sé, face-ache –susurró Murdoc, con una pequeña sonrisita burlona–. Yo también te amo.

La mañana siguiente de la grabación de _Stop the dams_, cuando Russel y Noodle entraron a la cocina para desayunar en la mañana, se dieron cuenta que 2D y Murdoc se encontraban en el balcón platicando; lo que los sorprendió no fue el hecho de que Murdoc había despertado antes del medio día, o que los brazos y cara del peliazul estaban (hasta donde podían ver) lleno moretones, cortadas, con un ojo morado como cereza del pastel, sino que ambos estaban riendo y tonteando como si fueran un par de adolescentes en su primera cita, y cuando ambos se besaron (Russel juraba que había oído a Murdoc -¡A Murdoc por Dios santo!- decirle a 2D que lo amaba con lo poco que le quedaba de alma, que en su caso era equivalente a que una persona normal le hubiera llevado un mariachi a su pareja, y en medio de fuegos artificiales y un montón de rosas, le hubiera pedido matrimonio) los otros dos miembros de Gorillaz supieron que era tiempo, como coloquialmente se dice, de "ahuecar el ala"; y a buena hora porque cinco minutos más y hubieran visto algo que solo se veía en los mangas japoneses que Noodle ocultaba celosamente detrás de la versión gigante de la cabeza de Shaun Ryder en su closet.

Los días pasaron y el comportamiento de la pareja no disminuyó. Al contrario; el baterista y la guitarrista tenían que andarse con pies de plomo ya que en cualquier momento podían pillar a los otros dos en un acto impúdico. Y cuando no estaban haciéndolo y tenían que convivir con los demás, 2D siempre abrazaba a Murdoc o se le pegaba mucho, haciendo que el bajista se sintiera avergonzado, aunque sonreía un poco de vez en cuando, e incluso una vez le había susurrado un "te quiero" y luego le dio un beso en la oreja al peliazul, que se sonrojó. Damon y Jamie, que estuvieron en ese momento, no lo podían creer. Mientras Noodle sonreía nerviosa y Russel pensaba en que esos dos necesitaban buscarse un cuarto (para variar), Jamie simplemente se les quedó viendo con cara de póker mientras Damon, de haber podido, habría vomitado un arco iris.

Y por un tiempo, las cosas estuvieron bien, los discos se vendieron, hubo conciertos y apariciones especiales e incluso una presentación con Madonna; no hubo apariciones de Jimmy Mason y el Dr. Wurzel, los japoneses vivían en una feliz ignorancia con respecto a Noodle, y el plan de Murdoc y Noodle seguía en marcha discreta, por si acaso. Los zombis deambulaban por el cementerio de Kong por las noches, Murdoc y 2D seguían con su relación (con sus respectivos cambios, por supuesto) y para alegría de la frágil tranquilidad mental de Russ, las apariciones de demonios, fantasmas y equivalentes dejaron de ocurrir. La vida de Gorillaz, a pesar de las intermitentes locuras que conllevaba la vida de una estrella de rock de caricatura, era perfecta. Parecía que todo estaba felizmente resuelto…

Ojala todo fuera así de fácil todo el tiempo.

- Con que tratando de escapar ¿eh? Era de esperarse.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame! –gritó 2D, tratando de que la cyborg con la forma de Noodle lo soltara–. ¡Murdoc, dile a este robot que me suelte!

Un mucho más mayor y siniestro Murdoc volteó a ver al peliazul fríamente.

- Suéltalo ya, Cyborg. Ahora no hay riesgo de que se vaya a ningún lado.

Por toda respuesta, el cyborg soltó al tecladista y lo dejó caer al suelo sin mucho tacto.

- ¡Auch!

- Déjanos solos –dijo Murdoc.

La cyborg abandonó el lugar mientras 2D seguía sobándose el trasero adolorido.

- Mira la vista, face-ache –dijo Murdoc, con los brazos doblados en la espalda y volviendo a mirar al mar; ambos se encontraban en el balcón sobre el estudio de la isla de plástico–. ¿Acaso no es hermoso? Y muy inspirador, debo decir.

- ¡No voy a cantar para ti! –gritó el vocalista–. ¡Y no voy a componer música para tu jodido disco! ¡Yo solo quiero irme!

- Y yo te dije desde el primer día que no tenías opción –le contestó, volviéndolo a mirar–. Aquí tienes muchas libertades, 2D. Tienes tu propia habitación, libertar de ir y venir por donde te plazca, comer lo que quieras y hacer lo que quieras. Claro, siempre que te portes bien y no trates de escaparte.

- ¡Solo quiero ir a buscar a Noodle, Murdoc! –gritó 2D.

- Noodle, Noodle, Noodle. Es de lo único que hablas –dijo Murdoc, burlándose del peliazul e hincándose para estar al mismo nivel de 2D y sujetando su hombro izquierdo–. Asúmelo de una vez, imbécil; aunque te dejara ir en su búsqueda no encontrarías más que problemas y lo más seguro es que te mueras. Así que ¿Por qué no te resignas de una buena vez y en vez de perder tu tiempo en escaparte lo aprovechas componiendo para mí y nos olvidamos del tema de Noodle?

- ¡No voy a dejar de insistir en el tema! –gritó de nuevo el vocalista, tercamente–. ¡Quiero ir a rescatar a Noodle y no voy a dejar de tratar de escaparme hasta que lo logre y pueda ir por ella!

- Ya me hartaste –dijo Murdoc; tomó al peliazul de la ropa y, tras obligarlo a levantarse, lo lanzó contra el barandal, sacándole el aliento. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, el moreno lo tomó de los cabellos con una mano y lo sujetó por detrás.

- ¡Quítate!

- ¡Mira! –dijo Murdoc, agarrándolo del cuello con la otra mano, dirigiendo su cabeza para que mirar al mar–. ¿Ves lo que hay ahí?

- ¡Agua!

- No, no solo es agua, Stu –le contestó, sonriendo–. Mira bien lo que hay ahí.

2D miro el mar a regañadientes. Su rostro se mantuvo desafiante hasta que finalmente, una sombra inconfundible sobresalió de entre las olas y luego se hundió en lo profundo; una mueca de pavor lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

- Es una… una…

- Una ballena –terminó Murdoc. El peliazul soltó un grito de terror y trató de liberarse del agarre del satanista, pero este lo sujetó de la cintura contra su cuerpo mientras su mano derecha soltaba su cabello y lo sujetaba del cuello–. ¿Acaso no es bonita? Mírala bien, 2D. No es una ballena común. Es de las que comen personas. La traje especialmente para ti, por si planeabas escaparte. Así lo pensarás mejor antes de intentarlo de nuevo –el moreno observó el rostro de su vocalista; el pobre peliazul se había quedado estático del miedo. Para Murdoc, esa expresión lo hacía muy apetecible–. Mmm… tu temor te hace oler delicioso –susurró Murdoc, lamiendo el cuello del peliazul–. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación y pasamos tiempo de calidad como en los viejos tiempos, eh?

2D tembló, pero esta vez no fue de terror, sino de indignación. Con un coraje que nunca supo de donde le salió, empujó a Murdoc y salió corriendo para huir de ahí; para su desgracia, su escape de nuevo se vio frustrado cuando Cyborg salió del elevador y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó aturdido, cosa que ella aprovechó para sujetarlo del cuello de su ropa.

- ¡Suéltame, déjame ir! –gritó, tratando de escapar de ella de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Acto seguido y como había sido programada, Cyborg llevó a 2D su cuarto y lo lanzó contra su cama.

- Déjanos solos, amor –dijo Murdoc, entrando a la habitación. Cyborg Noodle hizo un saludo militar y entró al elevador. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el bajista miró al peliazul con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados–. Veo que tienes más trucos que antes, pero de poco te van a servir para escaparte.

- ¡Y tú estás más viejo y feo! –gritó 2D, tirado en su cama.

- La expresión correcta es "más maduro e interesante", Stu –lo corrigió Murdoc.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Ya estamos ahí –le contestó el satanista.

- ¡Entonces vete al diablo!

- Ya fui y ya regrese. Y la verdad es que no tengo intenciones de volver por ahí en un tiempo –le dijo.

- ¡Solo quiero rescatar a Noodle, Murdoc! –rogó 2D–. ¡Quiero que ella esté de nuevo con nosotros! ¿Es que es mucho pedir?

- Ya te dije que no.

- Por favor, Murdoc, por favor –el ruego del peliazul era desesperado–. Si quieres ven conmigo. Que venga Cyborg, que venga el que quieras, pero por favor ¡por favor! Déjame ir por Noodle, te lo suplico…

- Pero que terco eres, ya fastidias –exclamó el satanista, hastiado de la misma cantaleta; para sorpresa del vocalista, Murdoc de pronto sonrió–, pero está bien; si aun no quieres hacer música, no hay problema. Por ahora podemos hacer otras cosas –y alargó la mano.

- ¡No me toques! –gritó el peliazul, alejándose lo más posible de Murdoc–. ¡No vas a obtener lo que quieres de mí más que a la fuerza!

- No voy a violarte, 2D, no será necesario. Será consensual.

- ¡No voy a volver tener relaciones sexuales contigo nunca! ¡Eso te lo aseguro!

- Paciencia 2D, paciencia –sonrió Murdoc, tomándolo de la barbilla para mirarlo–. Con el tiempo me aceptarás de nuevo en tu cama o tú volverás a la mía, la verdad es que me da igual.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó el 2D, quitándose la mano de Murdoc con un manotazo–. ¡No importa lo que digas! ¡No voy a volver a acostarme contigo!

- ¿Ah, sí? –se burló Murdoc y se acercó al peliazul hasta que ambos estuvieron cara a cara; el vocalista se sonrojó; a pesar de todo, la cercanía de Murdoc lo ponía muy nervioso–. Los días pueden volverse muy solitarios, sobre todo en una isla perdida en el mar, si te lo sabré decir yo. Ciertos… impulsos se vuelven necesidades vitales… –susurró Murdoc con voz aterciopelada, turbando al peliazul. Aprovechando esto, volvió a sujetar al vocalista del mentón y empezó a acerarse con la clara intención de besarlo–… y las necesidades tienen que ser cubiertas con lo que haya al alcance, ¿me entiendes?

El moreno sonrió. 2D estaba hipnotizado por su hechizo y parecía someterse de nuevo a su voluntad. Los labios de ambos se rozaron y fue en ese momento que el vocalista salió de su embrujo y empujó a Murdoc lo más lejos que pudo.

- ¡No importa lo que digas! –gritó el peliazul–. ¡No voy a volver a acostarme contigo!

- Como quieras –dijo el moreno, encogiéndose los hombros con simpleza, como si estuvieran decidiendo quien usaba que control de video, y entrando al elevador–. Pero te lo advierto Stu, Cyborg es una excelente guardiana, en tu lugar yo no trataría de escapar de ella. Además, recuerda que tiene la ayuda de una ballena.

- ¡Me importa un comino! –gritó el peliazul. Murdoc solo sonrió malvadamente y miró al peliazul hasta que la puerta del elevador se cerró. 2D corrió hacia la puerta del elevador y empezó a golpearla–. ¡Solo quiero ir por ella Murdoc! ¡Solo eso! –gritó 2D–. ¡Déjame ir por ella! ¡Déjame traer a Noodle de vuelta! ¡Déjame irme Murdoc, déjame irme! ¡Murdoc! ¡MURDOC!

El pelinegro salió del elevador, oyendo los gritos de 2D tan claros como si estuviera junto a él. Desde que el peliazul había llegado a la isla y Murdoc le había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, 2D no hacía más que intentar escaparse y de hablar de Noodle y de que tenían que ir a rescatarla.

Después de todos los problemas que le ocasionó el ir por él y traerlo, de todas las veces que lo había salvado dentro y fuera de la isla y de todos sus sacrificios, y encima se había atrevido a rechazarlo.

De bastante mal humor e ignorando a Tatoo, salió al exterior y fue en búsqueda de Cyborg Noodle, que estaba montando guardia en la playa.

- ¡Cyborg! –gritó, y el robot volteó a mirarlo–. ¡2D tiene prohibido estar fuera del edificio desde ahora! Si llega a poner un solo pie afuera asegúrate de castigarlo debidamente, aunque tengas que amarrarlo de un pie y colgarlo en una palmera frente a la ballena. ¡Que aprenda que nadie contradice a Murdoc Niccals! Solo no lo mates ni lo dejes demasiado magullado. Y cuando termines, lo llevarás ante mí ¿esta entendido? –la Cyborg hizo el saludo militar. Satisfecho, Murdoc dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, cuando de pronto, tuvo una idea y agregó–. Esta noche tortúralo.

Cyborg asintió y volvió a mirar hacia el mar, sin perder de vista al barco pirata que se veía a lo lejos. Sonriendo malignamente, Murdoc entró de nuevo a su palacio de plástico.

_¿¡Pero qué chingados pasó aquí!_

1: Gracias a la Wikipedia y al video de "Entrevista a los creadores de Gorillaz", me enteré que Jamie estuvo casado con una mujer llamada Jane (que fue ex novia de Graham) y tiene 2 niñas y un varón con ella, más otro(s) de relaciones anteriores; está divorciado y actualmente sale con la presentadora de La Musicale, mientras que Damon vive en unión libre con Suzi Winstanley (al parecer es una artista conceptual que incluso ayudó en el arte del último disco); tienen una hija llamada Missy Violet.

2: Todos esos sucesos pasaron; son relatados en _Rise of the Ogre._

3: Tirarse a alguien significa haberse acostado con ella, aunque supongo que ya habían llegado a esa conclusión…

4: Si, pasó. El video esta en Youtube con el titulo _Gorillaz__ Thanks for the __Award__. _

5: ¡En nueve segundos de video vi todo eso! El video se llama _Gorillaz MTV awards._

6: Aparentemente, 50 Cents dijo que "de hecho Gorillaz no puede estar nominado a un premio porque no existen" Veamos… ¿Quiénes ganaron un premio ese año y quién no? ¡JA!

7: Ya saben, la típica canción que a veces te ponen en los elevadores. Solo búsquenla en youtube.

8: Según Rise of the Ogre, Damon fue maestro de vocalización de 2D.

9: Referencia a un fanfic basado en mi fanfic (:´D) de una amiga de _**reynaruina**_.

10: Si, ya sé lo que están pensando "pero si le falta un escalón a la escalera D:", bueno, pues eso fue antes de que se perdiera. Y si aun no es suficiente con la explicación, un mago lo hizo :3

Ok, no tengo disculpa para el MEGA ATRASO DE ESTE FIC, pero como habrán leído en el review y mi nuevo perfil, este ASCO DE PAGINA no me permitió regresar a mi vieja cuenta, por lo que me tuve que crear una nueva. Una verdadera lástima, la verdad. Como sea, volví a la universidad, redescubrí Kuroshitsuji, pasé TODO lo que tenia de mi PC a mi nueva laptop (bautizada como Alan Stuart), empecé mi servicio social… y un sin número más de excusas por las que no había actualizado. Como sea, el capitulo 7 está iniciado y ojalá pueda terminarlo muy pronto. Así que un poquito más de paciencia, que lo postearé antes del fin del mundo xDDD

Mi buena amiga BriZel hizo el favor de hacerme un dibujo de una escena de este capítulo. El link es .com/art/ Gorillaz-El-Acuerdo-267188583?q=favby%3Ashantalusagi %2F2473967&qo=56

Solo quiten los espacios en blanco. Si no les aparece, búsquenla en Deviantart o en Tumblr. Y antes de que se me olvide, sí conocen alguien que esté esperando por la actualización, por favor avísenle para que sepa que he continuado en otra cuenta, plis.

(Por cierto, esto es para "Rosa", que puso un review bastante desagradable en uno de mis fanfics… ¡La madre de los perritos serás tú!)

**Sarah Kish:** Es Murdoc, no puede pasar demasiado tiempo siendo bueno. No, no dejaré de escribir, así que no te preocupes n.n

**Jhoker:** La muerte de alguien no se supera, solo se aprende a vivir con la pérdida, aunque estoy yendo bien, gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y como podrás notar, te avisé de que esto estaba de nuevo en marcha :3

**Stein:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado como me quedó este capítulo!

**Kndy Niccals:** Ñam… ¡galletas! (atrapa las galletas y se las come). ¡Dios, la escuela! Ya estuve a punto de tirar la toalla unas siete veces, pero sigo aguantando vara Ojalá hayas disfrutado leyendo este lemon, que yo disfruté escribiéndolo. ¡Yay, estrella! :3

**Luna Goldsmith****: **Gracias, seguiré así xDDDD

**Kakushi Miko:** ¡Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No te preocupes, a mi me pasa igual cada vez que leo una buena historia de varios capítulos, siempre ando imaginando como YO seguiría con la historia, aunque si 2D hubiera engañado a Murdoc… digamos que hubiera sido necesario un Cyborg 2D además de la Cyborg Noodle. Por cierto, también estoy escribiendo la continuación de tu fic, no creas que se me ha olvidado n/nU

**Wolfstraw:** ¡Nuuuuuuuuuuuu, nu te suicides a ti misma! ¿Por qué muchas lectoras mías amenazan con el suicidio? D: Que bueno que te gustó mi capitulo anterior, y espero que tu madre tenga la paciencia de un santo para poder haber aguantado todos tus gritos tras este xDDDD

**E-tan:** Bah, sacó el machismo mexicano, pudo sacar otra cosa pero tuvo que sacar el machismo ¬¬, pero anyway… tu espera ha valido frutos, Ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

**Reyna-ruina:** ¡Mujer! Un gusto leerte y un honor que me hayas posteado. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que esto haya compensado en parte tu espera (aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que ya leíste esto en el foro xDDD). No dejaré esta historia hasta que haya escrito el final, no te preocupes.

**hotokeu-chan: **No te preocupes, yo hago lo mismo con historias de múltiples capítulos, escribo review solo del último xDDD; Si… por alguna razón, "el acuerdo" parece estar escondido en esta página, pero eso solo hace su lectura aun más disfrutable (?) Con respecto a 2D y Noodle… tu reacción se debe a que para 2D, Noodle es solo una hermana menor. TAL VEZ podrían tener un romance ahora que ella ya tiene los 20, pero lo dudo mucho, la verdad. Y 2D es más gay que una mariquita…

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y si sigue en pie tu oferta, seré tu Beta-R n.n

**sol yuki uzumaki:** Oh, no te preocupes, los habrá :3

**Rinnax3:** Gracias por tus halagos, espero que tu espera haya valido la pena. ¡Bye, bye!

**ChocolateBunny:** Ojalá hayas disfrutado de esta actualización, con respecto a los dibujos, yo andaba así; el asco se me quitó cuando vi unas tamañas obras de arte… pero esa es otra historia. Según yo, lo que está prohibido es poner la letra completa de una canción, pero un trocito no. Y la verdad, no creo que a Jamie y Damon les importe mucho xDDD

**Number20:** O/O ¿La mejor? ¡Awwww, muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo más cosas de M2.

**Kio-kenshin** y **Tetsu00:** Servidas, señoritas :3

**banana-goggles:** ¡Awww, muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo n.n

**GloomyRubyTuesday:** Kanaid Black, al servicio de la comunidad yaoista desde el 2003 :3 Si, las imágenes de Murdoc y Noodle… Iuk, pero bueno, cada quien sus traumas…

¡Viejos los cerros y aun así reverdecen! (agita el burrito para caminar de su abuela como viejita enojona)

**Rukia Kinomoto:** Bueno, ¡pues aquí está el capitulo seis! Me pregunto… ¿tus sospechas serán ciertas? ¿no lo serán? :3 Y si, como te había dicho, es fujoshi. Gracias por el comentario, lo aprecié mucho, y más que hayas puesto ese otro comentario avisando de mi problema. Un beso.

**Weirdallison:** No, no es mi primer fanfic yaoi. De hecho mi primer fanfic yaoi era UN ASCO y nunca vio la luz online, pero he ido mejorando con el tiempo. Gracias por tus dos comentarios n.n

**3liaNav:** A su servicio, señorita : 3 ¡JAMAS! ¡Esta historia no se va al baúl del olvido! La terminaré aunque tenga que subirla a la mitad del fin del mundo. Espero que tu paciencia haya dado frutos, y si te gusta Kuroshitsuji, tengo un par de fics traducidos en esta nueva cuenta. Gracias por leerme n.n

**ayase-chan-n-n: **Como el fénix, me he levantado de mis cenizas y he resurgido para continuar con mi trabajo… No, ya en serio, gracias por el apoyo. Como verás, tuve que hacerme una nueva cuenta, pero como dije antes, esto no se acaba hasta que cante la gorda (o más bien 2D gima ;D) No, no lo verán nunca, eso si Murdoc quiere mantener la cabeza en su lugar xDDD


End file.
